Dibalik Kecantikan Ada Malaikat Yang Tak Pernah Bisa Dibayangkan
by Bang Lim
Summary: "Yang mulia! " "Tataplah diriku! Jangan biarkan matamu melihat hal lain selain diriku!" "Lancang sekali kau memanggil nama yang mulia"


**Dibalik kecantikan ada malaikat yang tak pernah bisa dibayangkan.**

* * *

"YANG MULIA KAISAR AKAN LEWAT" keramaian penduduk yang semula menghiasi pasar pada umumnya. Senyap seketika. Aktivitas mereka yang katanya tak bisa dihentikan untuk mencari nafkah dan barang kebutuhan seolah bohong, mereka dengan mudahnya bisa menghentikan aktivitas berharga itu hanya demi menundukkan kepala kepada pemimpin mereka. Pemimpin yang terkenal dingin namun baik hati itu.

Mereka berbaris dengan rapi di tepi jalan dengan sekat antara satu dengan yang lain cukup jauh. Wajah mereka seolah sangat mengharapkan berkah dari pemimpin mereka. meskipun sebenarnya mereka tak pernah tahu rupa sebenarnya seorang kaisar yang setiap hari berkeliling desa itu.

Karna ada peraturan disini. Mereka yang berasal dari golongan bawah tak boleh menatap wajah kaisar mereka, kecuali untuk para pelayan istina. Peraturan inilah yang membuat para rakyatnya sedikit kecewa pada kaisar mereka.

Namun tanpa mereka ketahui. Yang mulia kaisar pernah mencabut larangan ini. Tapi karena serangan oleh para menteri penguasa wilayah dan penegak tradisi , peraturan sepele ini kembali di perlakukan. Karna alasan keselamatan kaisar adalah nomer 1.

Lalu bagaimana dengan hati para penduduk?

Ketika sang kaisar mulai telihat dengan tandu besarnya, para penduduk memberi hormat dengan sebuah bungkukan badan sampai ketanah. Seolah para penduduk sedang bersujud menghadap tanah ketika sang kaisar dengan tandu besar beserta pelayan pelayannya lewat dijalan yang telah disediakan.

Saat melewati kerumunan orang yang menunduk hormat, mata onyx pemimpin negeri sakura itu terpaku oleh sesuatu. Pemimpin muda itu terpaku ke arah seorang seluet gadis berpakaian kimono pink lembut dengan surai kuning bertahtakan safir biru dipelupuk matanya, tengah berdiri dan menengok ke arah kupu kupu cantik yang tebang keatas.

Perempuan itu tak bersujud hormat seperti yang lain. Ia lupa akan sang kaisar yang akan lewat karna mentap sang kupu kupu terbang yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri itu. Sampai ada salah satu pengawal yang meneriaki dan memaksanya untuk menunduk. Namun gadis itu bersikeras menolak. Padahal surai kuningnya yg lembut tengah dijambak oleh pengawal yang patroli dekat gadis itu. Hanya untuk menyuruhnya menunduk. Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu memberontak dihadapan sang kaisar yang sepertinya tak tertarik dengan adegan penyiksaan itu. Namun sang gadis masih sanggup untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"yang mulia! "

"tataplah diriku! Jangan biarkan matamu melihat hal lain selain diriku!"

"lancang sekali kau memanggil nama yang mulia"

Gadis yang tengah disiksa itu berteriak keras ke arah pemimpin negara itu yang menatapnya datar ke arah gadis asing itu. Gadis bersurai kuning itu melepaskan diri dari pengawai tersebut. Berlari ke arah hutan lebat disebelah barat yang bersalju tebal itu dengan berhiaskan kristal bening yang terus keluar dari mata shappire yag indah itu

"maafkan saya yang mulia kaisar"

* * *

 **Rated: T+ (untuk berjaga-jaga)**

 **Genre: Romence**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto©Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Boy love, AU, Gaje, Typos bertebaran dimana mana, Abalness, Ngeness dll**

* * *

' _trima kasih... nii-chan_ '

"Maafkan aku Menma,,,, Maaf hiks" gadis yang merasa dirinya paling salah itu menangis sejadi jadinya dibawah rengkuhan pemuda besurai orange panjang yang diikat kebelakang. Gadis itu meraungkan tangan tangan lentikan di nisan bertuliskan nama 'menma namikaze' . seperti berniat menghancurkan nisan yang ia tangisi itu,

Hanya ada kepedihan yang diterima gadis itu. Jika ia tertawa, atau tersenyum ternyata itu hanya imajinasi gadis itu melihat seorang bayangan menma.

Menma, hal yang paling ia benci dulu. Orang yang sangat ia benci dulu. Mempermaikan dirinya sesuka hati.

Memanfaatkan dirinya. Menggunakan dirinya sebagai kepuasan dirinya saja. Padahal ialah kakak dari menma. Menma kesayangannya. Adik satu satunya dan orang yang harus ia selamatkan.

"apa gunanya."

Sang pemuda yg merengkuh gadis mungil itu membuka mulutnya tak kala tangisan gadis mungil itu sedikit mereda setelah bermenit-menit ia menagis tanpa alasan yang pasti. Dan tak ada yang tahu penyebab sang gadis menagis begitu lamanya hingga matanya sembab.

Namun sang pemilik mata shappire itu tak menoleh. Ia malah semakin kalut dan mendalami setiap tetes air matanya yang jatuh ditanah yang sudah tertutup salju itu. Dia hanya terdiam bak mayat hidup. Pandangan nya menatap kosong kearah nisan usang itu.

Hampa. Mata yang semula penuh dengan rasa cinta itu hampa. Kosong. Tak ada perasaan. Hilang. Semangat hidupnya hilang. Ini adalah akibat dari keegoisan menma. Adik nya dan juga adik sang pemuda itu.

"hanya mencari segel kunci penjara kan?"

Gadis itu tiba tiba memeluk pemuda gagah itu. Air matanya yang tadi sempat membanjiri wajahnya kini digantikan dengan senyum tipis nan tulus. Seperti hal nya kejadian tadi tak pernah ia lakukan. Sama sekali hanya angin lewat yang kebetulan menumpahkan semua isi hati gadis itu.

Sang kakak yang mendapat pelukan hangat itu. Terseyum.

Dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari hutan itu menuju pemungkiman penduduk yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berduka itu. Sebelum menyuruhnya menghapus sisa sisa kristal bening yang masing mengalir di pipi tannya.

"sudah ku bilang, itu terserah padamu Naruto" pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit sambil memberikan selembar saputangan tipis nan cantik kepada gadis mungil yang dipangil Naruto tadi. Perasaannya yang labil membuatnya menjadi seorang remaja yang sangat menderita. Perasaannya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa ia deskripsikan sendiri ataupun rasa tak suka yang mengusai gadis itu malah semakin membunuh dirinya sendiri, dan dia tak suka itu.

"sebelum pergi ke biro, antar aku ke kedai ramen kyuu-nii! Aku sangat lapar dattebayoo!"

"Ya."

Hari ini dijepang, tepatnya di kawasan dekat istana, cuaca sangatlah cerah dari hari biasa di musim dingin tahun ini. Hari yang sangat cocok untuk orang keluar rumah hanya untuk sekedar berjalan jalan menyusuri desa. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari paling sibuk di sini. Para pemuda pemuda di desa ini sedang sibuk sibuknya mengangkat sebuah kotak kotak yang baru datang dari dermaga berlambangkan kipas menuju istana. Sedangkan para gadis? Para gadis disini lebih terlibat diurusan dapur dan persiapan pakaian yang tepat.

Sibuk. Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan ini. Walaupun tak sesibuk yang dikerjakan di istana. Namun bisa dikatakan sibuk. Karna hari ini adalah hari paling menggembirakan dan berkesan untuk mereka. Setelah insiden gadis yang yang sangat lancang itu, Mereka hanya memandang sinis gadis itu ketika lewat pemungkiman banyak orang yang sedang berlalu lalang.

Secepat itu berita tersebar di desa. Yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto baru pindah disini namun ia sudah ditatap dengan tatapan mengerikan itu.

Namun bukan Naruto kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia masih dengan bersenandung ria berjalan menuju kedai ramen yang akhir pekan ini sering dikunjunginya setelah tadi ia diantar oleh kakaknya sampai di persimpangan jalan.

"paman teuchi! Seperti biasa ya! Yg jumbo, aku sedang lapar!"

Gadis mungil itu berteriak kencang ke arah pak tua yg sedang membuat adonan ramen. Beruntung kedai kecil itu tak ada tamu sama sekali, hanya Naruto saja. Jadi tak akan terdengar protesan serta sumpah serapah yang akan ditimpa Naruto nanti. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"tidak bisa porsi besar Naruto" sang pembuat ramen menyahut.

"ke-kenapa?" wajah naruto yang tadinya sangat gembira itu tiba tiba berubah jadi masam. Padahal pagi ini ia berniat makan ramen jumbo kesukaannya.

"hari ini adalah hari perayaan kelahiran yang mulia kaisar. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa kusisakan untukmu" paman itu hanya tersenyum ke arah naruto yang kelihatannya sedang berpikir sangat keras menimbang nimbang pilihannya layaknya anak kecil.

"ah tidak papa paman teuchi. Itu saja cukup. Bungkus saja ya!"

"baik"

Sambil menunggu pesanan yang ia pesan. Ia membaca salah satu buku yang disimpan diantara lipatan kain yang ia bawa. Sebagai rakyat biasa seperti Naruto, mungkin hal aneh jika ia bisa membaca buku ataupun menulis. Hanya para bangsawan saja yang boleh bersekolah. Namun dibalik itu semua, tak ada yang menegetahui kalau naruto punya seorang kakak ataupun seorang adik. Kakaknya adalah jendral di biro pengawasan istana. Dan tak ada yang tahu itu.

Alasan itu lah kenapa ia bisa belajar dengan leluasa walaupun tanpa sekolah, karena pengaruh dari status sosial kakaknya.

Kakaknya hanya pulang ke rumah ketika hendak mengirimkan uang untuk keperluan sehari harinya saja. Jadi tak ada yang tahu akan hal itu sampai sekarang. Dan itu tak membuat tatapan mencurigakan dari orang lain. Naruto bersyukur akan hal itu.

Namun belum sepat ia menghabiskan 2 lembar halaman. Matanya sudah menangkap dua sosok laki laki berpenampilan bangsawan memasuki kedai kecil ini.

"ah silahkan duduk tuan" kata naruto.

Naruto yg mengetahui mereka itu bangsawan. Segera membungkuk sedikit. Namun hal itu hanya disambut dingin oleh bangsawan tadi.

Itu cukup membuat Naruto kesal.

Namun sebelum kata kata kotor sempat keluar dari mulutnya tiba tiba Naruto bungkam karna mata shappirenya menangkap sebuah gambar lambang keluarga berbentuk kipas kecil di bagian hakama salah satu bangsawan itu dan ia sangat mengetahui siapa pemilik lambang itu

, kemuadian senyum Naruto mengembang. Yang terlihat sangat manis itu.

"Yang mulia kaisar?"

Satu kalimat yang terluncur dari bibir mungil naruto itu cukup untuk membuat sang bangsawan yang telah melewatinya tadi menengok kearah Naruto dan sedikit memerah karna melihat senyuman manis yang diberikan Naruto kepada bangsawan yang tengah kaget itu.

Naruto kembali tersenyum lembut kearah bangsawan yang telah ia tebak sebagai pemimpin negeri sakura itu. Karna ia penah menetap wajahnya kemarin.

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama"

* * *

Asap mengepul menyeruak keluar dari mulut salah satu pria yang duduk di teras rumah kecil ketika ia baru saja mengehembuskan nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Hening. Tak ada yang berani bicara. Dengan suasana langit yang selalu ingin menangis padahal sekarang adalah musim salju.

"bersembunyi di balik bayangan.. huh itu menyebalkan. Bagaimana denganmu kyuu-chan? "

Katanya setelah menimbang nimbang apa yang akan ditanyakan untuk orang yang sangat terpandang disebelahnya, setelah tadi ia menghembuskan beberapa kali hembusan nafas yang sangat berat. memikirkan sesuatu yang menjadi masalah hidupnya. Entah hidupnya atau dirinya.

"aku hanya mengikuti keinginan Otouto ku saja"

Dengan jawaban sesingkat itu, orang yang dipanggil kyuubi itu tak tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan sang pemuda itu, lalu bergegas berdiri dari bantal duduknya menuju halaman rumah nya dengan tubuh kaku.

'Sringg'

Dengan suara nyaring yang berasal dari suara samurai itu lah, Latihan berpedang pria orange tadi dimulai. Dengan sekali hentakan kaki, kyuubi melompat ke arah samping kemudian menebas . 'sringg' kemudian berputar ke kanan dengan cepat

"Otouto? siapa? ... apakah kau punya adik laki laki selain Menma? Atau jangan jangan Naruto itu..."

"Seperti yang kau duga Uchiha-san"

Kunagasi yang dikenakan Kyuubipun tiba tiba terbang diterpa angin. Jawaban yang ia jawab seolah kebenaran yang harus ia tutupi selamanya, namun tidak untuk saat ini. Pria itu sudah mengetahui tetang dirinya dan adik adiknya. Mungkin ini suatu balasan atau ucapan tanda perminta maafan secara tidak langsung atas keselahan apa yang pernah ayahnya lakukan dulu. Dengan dibayar dengan sebuah informasi yang tak boleh ia katakan.

Entah itu kesalahannya atau kesalahan kelompotan penjahat ayahnya.

"Aku tak bisa lagi membiarkannya. Naruto!" 'SRINGG'

Lama kelamaan suara tebasan yang mengerikan itu semakin terdengar jelas di gendang telinga pria yang bermarga uchiha tadi.

Uchiha itu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku ketika ia lagi-lagi melihat air mata kepedihan yang keluar dari seorang pria tangguh yang dikenal sebagai jendral keamanan istana itu hanya untuk adik kecilnya

"Naruto adalah seorang yg benar benar tangguh yang pernah aku kenal. Dia seperti matahari yang selalu sanggup melakukan apapun demi keadilan"

"tapi tetap saja dia bukan seorang gadis. Dia Otouto ku! Semua hal bisa terjadi! !Jika sampai ia mecintai Yang mulia kaisar...

kau tidak tahu apa apa yang mulia pangeran "

Bukannya memberi tanggapan, kyuubi malah dengan sangat kasar dan sedikit teriakan ia menimpal pujian 'aneh' dari uchiha itu dan menebaskan samurainya pada jerami yang telah yang ada di dekatnya.

mungkin ia sebentar lagi akan membabi buta dan lepas kendali.

'SRINGG' satu tebasan lagi menyenai jerami jerami yang sudah diikat dengan rapih.

'SRINGG' 'SRINGG' dua tebasan maut membelah kayu bakar yang ia letak kan di di pagar pemabatas dinding

'SRINGG' satu tebesan untuk seperkian kalinya ia membelah jerami jerami tak bersalah itu dengan samurainya.

'SRINGG' ' _CRASS'_

Tebasan terkhir yang ia layangkan sanggup membuat kaget seorang Namikaze kyuubi dan berhenti, diikuti dengan angin yang tiba tiba saja menerbangkan rambut nya. Karena tebasan terakhir terdengar bunyi koyakan daging dan tetesan darah yang keluar.

Dan dengan sangat syok kyuubi menengok ke arah yang sempat ia jadi sasaran tebasannnya.

"I-itachi!" sontak untuk sepersekian detik kyuubi langsung membuang samurainya dan menggapai tangan Itachi yang bercucurkan darah itu dengan sangat gemetaran, Saking gemetarnya, tangan kiri yang mulia pangeran itu ikut bergetar. Walaupun tangan itu tak terpotong, tapi banyaknya darah yang keluar membuatnya sangat panik.

 _Kepanikan adalah kunci menyadarkan Kyuubi._

"kalau kau gemetaran begitu, Bisa bisa lukanya bisa semakin lebar kyuu-chan dan darah yang keluar akan semakin banyak .. apa kau mau tanganku di amputasi"

Pemuda Uchiha yang telah diketahui namanya sebagai Itachi itu menggapai pipi tan berhiasakan kristal bening yang terus mengalir itu dengan tangan yang masih selamat dari tebasan maut kyuubi, dan mengelus-elus lembut pipinya. Berniat mengurangi ketakutan kyuubi yang sampai sekarang tak sanggup mengucapkan sepetah kata apapun itu.

"ti-tidak ya-yang mulia pangeran. Se-seharusnya aku membayar kesalahan ayahku yang telah diperbuat dulu... aku-aku-aku.. aku akan berusaha menyelamatka-"

"tidak usah. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri.. tidak usah khawatir kyuu" dengan tetap menahan rasa sakit yang samakin menjalar di tangan kirinya, itachi masih bisa tersenyum tulus ke arah kyuubi yang memandangnya meminta penjelasan tentang usapan pipi yang seharusnya diberikan kepada perempuan itu. Arah mata kyuubipun ikut menatap pupil hitam milik pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Namikaze Kyuubi"

* * *

"jelaskan padaku"

Naruto menggeleng mantap dengan senyum kecil dibibir tipisnya ketika pertanyaan yang dilontarkan yang mulia kaisar itu keluar mulut kaisar itu sendiri. Sang pemimpin negeri sakura itu juga ikut tersenyum dibalik topeng dinginnya tanpa ada yang menyadarinya sama sekali.

' _sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum'_

Senyum yang dimaksud pemimpin itu adalah senyum tulus yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan setelah ia perbela sungkawa atas hilangnya salah satu anggota kerajaan nya atau lebih tepatnya anggota keluarganya yang bermarga uchiha, bukan senyum palsu yang biasa ia berikan kepada orang lain.

Shimakaru, kasim pribadi kaisar segera mengambil kantung besar yang ada di barang bawaan kaisar dan melparkannya ke arah Naruto dengan sangat kasar. Namun Naruto tetap menggeleng dengan senyum yang masih menegembang yang ia berikan ke arah kaisar.

"aku tak butuh uang"

Naruto kembali menampakan senyum manisnya kepada 2 orang pria itu. Yang mulia kaisarpun memerah dan terpana dengan senyuman itu, namun tidak dengan kasimnya. Sasuke seperti tidak sadar akan hal itu. Ia tersenyum tulus. Ketika ia melihat senyum itu ia seperti melihat almarhum yang mulia permaisuri mikoto, mendiang ibunya yang pernah memberikan senyum itu kepadanya... dulu...

Sangat mirip, namun tak serupa.

Shikamaru, yang menyadari ada suatu kejanggalan ketika ia menengok ke arah wajah kaisarnya yang hanya diam saja, sengera berdehem. Agar sang kaisarnya itu kembali meneruskan tujuannya berbicara dengan gadis kecil itu.

"aku hanya ingin yang mulia kaisar hanya menatapku, hanya kepadaku. Aku tak butuh hartamu. Aku hanya butuh cinta anda sasuke-sama"

Naruto akhirnya memberi penjelasan tentang alasan kenapa dan mengapa ia mengeahui identitas yang mulia kaisar yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh kalangan rakyat jelata biasa. Bukan wajahnya sasuke yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh rakyat biasa, namun masalah naruto ditarik dan berbicara secara langsung dengan yang mulia kaisar adalah atas marga rahasia anggota kerajaan 'Uchiha'.

Karna marga Uchiha adalah marga paling rahasia yang hanya diketahui anggota keluarga dan pelayan setianya saja. Bahkan orang yang yang tinggal di kalangan bangsawan pun tak tahu marga pemimpin mereka sebenarnya.

Dan yang harus turun tangan akan hal ini adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha yang tertangkap basah. Bahkan anggota militer pribadi milik kaisar pun tak berwenang atas hal ini adalah hal sangat rahasia milik Uchiha.

Kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar polos itu hanya ditanggapi oleh sang yang mulia kaisar dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa yang pernah dan selalu ia lakukan kepada orang lain. Tatapan yang membuat naruto benar benar ingin membunuh pemimpin itu sekarang juga.

"ini teh nya tuan"

Nyonya pemilik rumah hiburan itupun sendiri yang melayani mereka. Namun kehadiran wanita peghibur itu sendiri sedikit menetralisir suasana yang rasanya sangat mencekam itu. Walupun wanita penghibur itu ada diantara mereka dan sedang melayani mereka dengan menuangkan teh, namun sebenarnya wanita penghibur itu tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan atau lebih tepatnya ia memang tak benar benar tahu apapun juga, dari tadi. karna mereka bertiga berbicara dengan bahasa cina (mandarin kuno ) yang tak mungkin rakyat jelata pahami apalagi wanita penghibur.

"gaya berbahasamu sangat fasih, dimana kau belajar?" sang kaisar bertanya (masih dengan bahasa cina)

"itu hal yang sangat tidak pantas ditanyakan oleh seorang kaisar, yang mulia" jawabnya sambil menunduk hormat. Dalam tundukannya naruto menyeringai. Ini hasil belajar dan daya otaknya yang dibilang diatas rata rata.

'Brakkk'

Dasar dari semua ini adalah tujuan naruto mendekati sang kaisar. Dengan bebagai cara ia berjuang demi keadilan itu harus membunuh yang mulai kaisar sekalipun ia tak keberatan, yang terpenting adalah satu...

Cintanya hanya boleh dimiliki oleh dan untuk keluarganya... karna prinsip itulah naruto bertahan dan dengan prinsip itu pula naruto bisa bertahan sampi detik ini dibawah tekanan masyarakat dan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang diajukan kaisar nya.

"aku bertanya sekali lagi! Diamana kau belajar bahasa itu? Kenapa rakyat sepertimu bisa berbicara se-fasih itu?!" kini yang mulia kaisar emosi. Masih dengan bahasa cina yang ia gunakan sedari masuk rumah hiburan ini ia membentak Naruto dengan mencengkram kerah kimononya, setelah ia tadi melempar meja yang diatasnya tertata gelas teh yang dituangkan wanita penghibur.

Wanita penghibur itu kaget dan meminta ijin keluar ruangan itu karna takut. Dan sang kasim segera menahan tangan yang mulia kaisar yang hendak memukul wajah gadis manis itu.

Shikamaru heran. Tidak pernah kaisarnya atau teman sejak kecil nya itu bisa memiliki emosi atau perasaan semeluap ini. Dari kecil, ia pintar mengendalikan perasaan nya sendiri ketika hendak mengeluarkan perasaannya. Namun kali ini, hanya karna seorang gadis yang tak menjawab beberapa pertanyaannya saja ia bisa begitu marah dan emosi. Hampir memukulnya pula..

"jawab saja. siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bisa bicara se-fasih itu? Dan bisa mengetahui marga sangat rahasia milik anggota kerajaan? Apa kau mata mata yang disewa untuk membunuh kaisar?" (kembali dengan bahasa jepang) kini shikamaru yang memberi pertanyaan pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan sasuke. Karna shikamaru hanya melihat Naruto seperti main main saja akan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang sangat musthahil bisa dilakukan rakyat biasa itu.

"Shikamaru... tinggalkan aku sendiri dengannya" perintah kaisar tegas

"Tapi yang mulia..."

"cepat lakukan"

"iya yang mulia" shikamaru segera melangkah pergi keluar ruangan itu ketika ia diperintah. Namun tetap di hati kecilnya masih takut akan sosok gadis misterius itu yang kapan saja bisa menghabisi yang mulia kaisar.

Dan sasuke bisa duduk tenang sekarang ke bantal duduk nya lagi dengan mengungurut keningnya yang berdenyut.

"jelaskan"

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, sasuke-sama. Aku bukanlah rakyat biasa seperti yang Anda kira ataupun mata-mata yang disewa untuk membunuh Anda" jelasnya. Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah lencana kerajaan yang ia selipkan di bawah tumpukan buku yang ia bawa dan memperlihatkannya kepada kaisar.

Sasuke memandang lencana itu tak percaya. Itu lencana yang digunakan untuk masuk ke dalam istana. Apa dia server? Ah sepertinya tidak, dia tadijelas jelas mendengar kata kata yang keluar dari mulut mungil itu 'aku bukanlah rakyat biasa' dan juga karna yang membuat heran adalah di atas lencana kerajaan yang berlambangkan kipas itu ada tanda lambang kecil bebentuk spiral yang pernah ia ketahui bahwa orang yang hanya memilikinya adalah kepala kepala dan yang berstatus tinggi di biro pengawasan dan satu keluarga bangsawan yg telah menghilang.

Ia sangat heran.

"kau bisa memiliki dan mengetahui hal yang tak seharusnya dimiliki dan diketahui. ...Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Dengan cepat naruto memegang pipi putih dan mulus milik kaisar dengan lembut dan tubuhnya pun sudah ia dudukan dipangkuan kaisar.

Sasuke dan Naruto meneguk ludah secara bersamaan, hampir tidak ada yg menyadarinya.

Dengan sedikit ragu tangan naruto terus maju menuju tengkuk leher kaisar dan menariknya ke depan. Sang kaisarpun tidak bisa menolak akan sentuhan lembut itu.

Tepat saat sentuhan itu sampai dibagian kerah hakamanya, tiba tiba tangan sasuke ikut menjamah pipi tan naruto dan menariknya ke arahnya.

Sempat meneguk ludah untuk yg kedua kalinya akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dengan dipejamkannya mata ketika mereka berdua benar benar nyaman

Dan juga tangan sang kaisar ikut menyingkirkan helaian surai kuning panjang yg menghalangi mereka berdua .

Ia sangat tergoda...

* * *

"aku akan menjemput Naruto. Kau tetaplah disini Uchiha-sama sampai aku pulang dari festival " kata kyuubi baru selesai mengenakan montsuki berwarna hijau tua dengan hakama dan haori, tak lupa dengan lambang spiral di bagian punggungnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya kyuubi memakai pakaian paling formal seperti ini.

Matahari sudah mulai turun dari singgah sananya, menandakan hari semakin sore dan segera akan menginjak suasana gelap yang disebut malam. Hari perayaan kelahiran kaisar jepang telah tiba. Rakyat berbondong bondong menuju tanah lapang depan gerbang istana yang sudah tertata rapi benda benda yang dipersiapkan untuk hari perayaan itu dan juga sangat banyaknya penjual penjual lampion.

Namun untuk warga yang memiliki lencana istana dan memiliki status di dalam istana, mereka akan merayakannya perayaan itu di dalam istana secara langsung bersama sang kaisar. tanpa pengecualian.

Itulah mengapa Kyuubi bersiap siap dan berniat menjemput Naruto di rumahnya untuk mengikuti perayaan ini didalam istana. Karna suatu alasan.., saat hari ini tiba atau saat hari perayaan yang mulia kaisar, sejak 4 tahun lalu Naruto akan bermain di tepi danau dekat rumahnya sendiri tanpa tertarik sama sekali mengikuti festival dan terkadang juga akan menghilang entah kemana dan itu cukup membuat kyuubi khawatir dan harus mencari Naruto kesuluruh plosok ibu kota. Itulah alasan mengapa Kyuubi akan mengajaknya tahun ini.

"Ijinkan aku ikut kyuu~~"

"tidak bisa, kesalamatan anda lebih penting. Akan ada waktunya anda muncul di dalam istana Uchiha-sama"

Kyuubi menolak permintaan itu dengan kata formal yang biasa ia gunakan kepada orang yang sudah 4 tahun ini tinggal bersamanya itu. Itachi menatapnya lekat lekat berniat membujuknya agar ia di perbolehkan ikut dengannya. Namun kyuubi kembali menggeleng.

Kemudian kyuubi duduk di pinggiran futon yang sedang di tiduri oleh itachi, dengan cara membelakangi orang yang ia ketus si itu sebelum angkat suara. Tak berniat menatap wajahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Sejak kejadian tadi siang itu, kyuubi masih saja tidak bisa tenang karna kesalahan kesadarannya yang memudar sampai bisa bisa melukai seorang pangeran Uchiha. itulah yang membuatnya jadi sangat irit bicara hari ini apalagi ditambah dengan sebuah ungkapan cucuran hati tak terduga yang dilontarkan pemuda Uchiha itu tadi siang kepadanya. Itu sangat memalukan. Membuat kyuubi memerah karna mengingat hal itu. Namun ada perasaan rasa bersalah yang menyempil di hati kecilnya ketika mengingatnya.

"telinga mu memerah kyuu. Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Seketika itu juga kyuubi gelabakan dan hendak langsung keluar kamar itu tanpa sepatah katapun yang ingin ia ceritakan pada itachi yang sempat membuat unek unek hatinya sejak tadi, namun niatnya terhenti ketika tangan kyuubi ditahan dan ditarik oleh Itachi yang masih santai tiduran diatas futon hangat itu sampai sampai membuat jendral keamanan istana itu jatuh di pelukan itachi dan bibir kyuubi jatuh tepat di bibir itachi.

Kejadian tak terduga terjadi menimpa kyuubi untuk kedua kalinya.

Tanpa fikir panjang kyuubi melepas kecupan singkat itu. Kyuubi memang berhasil lepas dalam sekali hentakan , namun prihal lain untuk tangannya yang masih ditahan oleh Itachi. Itachi tersenyum dan kyuubi menghela nafas berat.

Menandakan Itachi butuh waktu dari Kyuubi sebentar, Namun kyuubi sedikit risih atas apa yang menjadi hal tak sengaja itu.

"katakan padaku " kali ini kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut itachi itu terasa bernada benar benar serius. Tak ada nada bercanda sedikitpun yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berbicara sehari hari. Itu membuat kyuubi meneguk ludah ketakutan. Dengan tatapan dingin, dengan cengkraman kuat ditangannya, dengan nada serius, dengan wajah tampan yang berhiaskan manik hitam kelam, mampu membuat kyuubi ketakutan yang bahkan ia tak pernah takut sekalipun walapun itu harus membunuh pemimpin negeri ini sendiri, namun hal itu tak ia perlihatkan dari raut wajahnya yang sedang menatap itachi dingin. Namun dapat dibuktikan dengan perubahan warna kulit wajah kyuubi yang semula putih menjadi pink dengan keringat dingin bercucur kemana mana.

"Apa itu sebuah keharusan yang bisa kujawab? Aku rasa tidak...hm baiklah, aku akan pergi. Jagalah rumah baik baik"

"Terima kasih atas pengorbanan mu kyuubi. Tanpamu aku akan kehilangan mimpi adikku dan nyawaku sendiri. Seorang biadap seperti ayahmu yang telah menculik seorang putra mahkota itu tak perlu kau pikirkan. Itu sama saja dengan membunuh rasa kemanusiaan mu sendiri"

"Baiklah akan kuingat trima kasihmu itu, tapi tolong lepaskan tanganku uchiha-sama " kyuubi mengerak ngerak tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bukannya lepas malah cengkraman itu semakin kuat dan manarik tubuhnya agar semakin mendekat.

Dengan sangat cepat. Tubuh kyuubi ia gulingkan kebawahnya. Menggantikan posisinya dimana kyuubi terlentang di atas futon dengan itachi mengunci tubuhnya agar tidak bisa bangun. Kyuubi kaget setangah mati.

"apa yang kau lakukan keriput! Jika aku tidak cepat, bisa bisa Naruto menghilang seperti tahun lalu ! "

Itachi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah cepat kedua tangan kyuubi menutup mulutnya dan memejamkan matanya erat erat ketika dirasanya hal yg berkelanjutan akan terjadi. Namun sepertinya tafsiran kyuubi salah besar, wajah itachi bergiring ke sisi kanan wajahnya dan membuat gemlitik telinga kanannya ketika dirasa hembusan nafas berat itu mengenai telinganya kanannya.

"ada teman baiknya yg menemaninya kali ini. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi"

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, tubuh itachi ambruk diatas tubuh kyuubi. Kyuubi dirasanya ia tak bisa menompang berat tubuh yg besar seperti itu.

' _apa yg terjadi dengannya'_

Dan kyuubi pun paham setelah ia melihat wajah pangeran. Ternyata pangeran itu tertidur, itu sangat jelas ketika ia mendengar dengkuran halus dibalik telinganya. ia mengela nafas segera menggulingkan tubuh tegap itu kesampingnya dengan sangat hati hati, namun ketika hendak bangun. Kyuubi tertahan, ternyata di saat tertidur pun tangannya masih setia menahan tangannya. Apalagi tubuhnya diapit oleh kaki kaki kekarnya dan dijadikan gulinya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia mengela nafas dan tersenyum lembut..

* * *

"Tadaima"

"okaerinasai tou-san!" jawab seorang pemuda bersurai kuning kemerahan dengan senyum sumringahnya menyambut pria yang memiiki wajah hampir mirip dengannya kecuali warna manik blue shappire jernih dan rambutnya yg berwarna kuning jambrik yg baru datang di depan rumah sederhana itu.

Bukannya membalas senyuman sumringah itu. Pria itu hanya melewatinya dengan tatapan dingin dan nanar seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan nya sama sekali. Dan saat ada remaja tanggung yg berumur 15 tahun menyambutnya saat di ruang tamu. Pria itu juga menjawab sambutannya dengan dingin dan tak hangat yg biasa ia keluarkan untuk seluruh isi rumah kecil ini. Itu membuat pemuda itu berhenti sejenak menatap remaja 15 tahun itu dengan tatapan yg tak bisa di deskripsikan.

Remaja itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah...

Namun pandangan mereka teralihkan saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan seseorang yg ada di kamar tamu yg baru saja pria paruh baya itu masuki. Kyuubi, nama pemuda itu kaget bukan kepalang dan langsung menuju ke arah tempat yg berdebu itu.

Saat sampai di depan kamar berdebu itu. mata kyuubi muda di kagetkan dengan teriakan teriakan yg semakin terdengar jelas dari arah kamar itu dan tersanggalnya kayu di bagian pengunci pintu luarnya. Suara nyaring dobrakan pintu dari dalam kamar itu pun terlihat seperti merusak gendang telinganya. Apalagi teriakan teriakan itu...

' _Otou-san mengurung seseorang di dalam kamar? si-siapa? '_

"tutup mulutmu dan naruto. Aku tak mau mendengar alasan apapun dari kalian."

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI PENCULIK! ATAS DASAR APA KAU MENCULIK KU! SAMPAH! BAJINGAN! KAU AKAN MENERIMA HUKUMAN PANCUNG SAAT TERTANGKAP NANTI! LEPASKAN AKU! KUSO!" teriakan seseorang dari kamar dengan sumpah serapah terdengar dari arah kamar dengan kencang, sampai kyuubi sadar akan lamunannya.

"oi minato. Siapa orang yg kau culik ?! Apa sebenarnya tujuan busukmu hah! Menduduki tahta ?! jawab sialan!"

Kini kyuubi lepas kendali. Detik berikutnya ia mengepal tanganya kuat kuat, menahan setiap getaran ketakutan yg luar biasa ia rasakan. Ketakutan yg menguasai dirinya disaat ia melihat kelakuan busuk minato namikaze. Pemimpin keluarga namikaze yang menikahi seorang keturunan bangsawan tertinggi. Klan uzumaki. Yg bertindak seenak hatinya agar ia bisa menguasai tahta kerajaan.

Saat orang itu berusaha... itu artinya...

Detik berikutnya samurai yg ia bawa ia layangkan kearah ayahnya..

"NARUTO!"

"cih, jika kau masih ingin makan dan hidup enak di kerajaan, sebaiknya kau turuti saja apa mauku. Jangan pernah kau buka pintu itu"

Orang itu. minato. Beranjak pergi meninggalkan 2 remaja itu dalam seringai merendahkan dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar rumah kecil itu.

Tubuh kyuubi sangat gemetaran. Ia langsung membuang pedang tajam miliknya sembarangan tempat. Tangannya yg gesit langsung menahan tubuh rapuh yg hampir tumbang itu. Ia benar benar kembali ke kyuubi seperti semula.

"na-naruto... ruto! "kyuubi dengan gemetaran hebat berusaha menahan desiran deras darah yg keluar dari bahu kiri sang adik dengan menyumbat lubang terbuka daging itu dengan hakama nya yg lama kalamaan penuh dengan darah.

"apa yg terjadi? Apakah ada yg terluka? Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini. Akan kubantu kau . Mohon percayalah padaku" sang korban penculikan ayahnya menyahut dari dalam. Mungkin orang itu tadi mendengar teriakannya yg jelas jelas melindungi si korban dari keganasan ayahnya. Apalagi mendengar suara samurai dan koyakan daging itu,...

Orang yg ada di dalam kamar langsung menyahut ketika dirasanya penculik itu telah keluar. Dan ingin berusaha menyelamatkan orang yg ada dii pihaknya..

Teriakan seseorang yg menyebut dirinya 'kakak' yg sedang berminta maaf...dan tidak salah lagi. Nama yg di teriaki itu... Naruto Namikaze

Naruto, nama remaja 15 tahun itu yg setengah tersadar tak sengaja mendengar teriakan orang lain yg sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia sangat yakin. Ia yakin ia sangat kenal orang itu. jangan-jangan...

Dengan sisa tenaganya dan menahan rasa sakit yg terus menjalar keseluruh otot otot tubuhnya. Naruto berusaha berdiri dan menghindar dari tindakan pertama yg dilakukan kakaknya kepada dirinya yg tengah menjadi korban kecelakaan saat ia melindungi ayahnya dari tebasan membabi-buta sang kakak.

"uchiha-sama? Benarkah anda?"tanya naruto dengan suara agak beriak karna darah yg masih saja keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Naruto! Hentikan! Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri bodoh! ayah melarang ki-

"DIAM! Bantu aku.. arrgh-"

Kyuubi terhenyak sebentar akan teriakan Adiknya untuk pertama kalinya. Adik laki lakinya yg selalu berpenampilan perempuan di dalam kerajaan karna dipaksa oleh minato ini berteriak menimpal omongannya untuk pertama kalinya. Kyuubi kaget bukan kepalang...

Dengan segala rasa heran yg menguasai dirinya. Ia memberanikan diri mengangkat balok kayu besar yg mengunci pintu itu. ia masih penasaran akan orang yg dipanggil naruto dengan nama 'uchiha-sama'

Siapa orang itu? sampai sampai membuat seorang naruto lebih mementingkan nya dari pada mementingkan hidupnya yg sedang berada diujung tanduk...

Balok kayu ter angkat

"Naru-chan... ba-bahumu" orang yg dipanggil uchiha-sama. Orang yg menjadi korban penculikan, berhaburan keluar dan menangkap tubuh naruto yg benar benar pingsan karna sisa kekuatanya yang ia paksa gunakan, tepat saat uchiha itu keluar.

Kyuubi lagi lagi memendang heran ke arah pemuda yg sepertinya seumuran dengannya yg sedang menggendong adiknya. Lagi lagi ia melamun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya...

"na-naruto! Ck, Lepaskan tanganmu kotormu dari bangsat!" segera beringsut dari keterheranan seorang bocah frontal, kyuubi menepis tangan orang asing yg menyentuh adiknya yg sedang sekarat. Namun tepisannya tak mempan sama sekali bagi tangan kekar itu..

"cepat cari tumbuhan rambat yg batangnya berwarna merah dan ambil daunnya sekarang! "

Kyuubi mengangguk dan langsung menyeret kakinya menuju kebun belakang rumahnya.

Entah mukjizat datang dari mana, Kaki kyuubi dengan sangat mudahnya menuruti perkataan orang asing yg sangat mencurigakan itu.

bukannya ia tak peduli dengan keselamatan adiknya.. tapi ia disuruh meninggalkan mereka berdua saja disini.. naruto dengan orang asing?

Dan dengan mudah pula ia menurutinya... ia menelan ludah

Suasana kamar sederhana itu nampak sangat hening, sunyi, dan damai. Hanya ada 2 orang didalamnya. Yg satu sedang tertidur pulas di atas futon dan yg satunya sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan menggenggam namun memeriksa denyut nadi ditangan orang yg sedang tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Orang itu menutup matanya, merasakan denyut nadi yg masih berdetak dengan teratur.

Pintu geser terbuka. Menampakan seluet tubuh seorang Kyuubi dengan yukata tidur dengan membawa air hangat di dalam wadah yg terbuat dari alumunium.

Orang yg ada di dalam kamar yg sedang terjaga dan sedang memeriksa denyut nadi itu menoleh saat dirasanya ada orang yg membuka pintu kamar kecil itu.

Mata mereka bertemu, orang itu mendelik saat dirasanya ada rasa gemlitik diperutnya ketika melihat manik ruby yg cantik itu, ia melihat wajah Kyuubi yg benar benar tenang dan damai berbeda dari yg tadi. Sangat... sangatlah tenang.

kemudian pandangan mata itu segera teralihkan dengan berjalannya Kyuubi menuju ke arahnya.

' _apa dia malaikat?'_

"bagaimana?"

"ap-apanya yg bagaimana?" orang itu tergagap saat Kyuubi mengajukan pertanyaan sambil menatapnya tajam dan menyelidik. Orang itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah , ketika sisi 'kemalaikatan' Kyuubi langsung berubah menjadi 'Iblis' ketika ber-urusan dengan sang adik. Ia langsung menepis pemikiran tentangnya seketika.

"ck, jangan main main keriput. Beruntung aku sedang berbaik hati tidak mau menuruti perintah ayahku. Apa ini balas budimu? Apa kau mau dikurung lagi?" kyuubi yang sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan sangat sempuna menimpal dengan perkataan orang asing itu dengan nada lembut sambil melihat kearah naruto, menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yg menutupi wajah adiknya yg sedang tertidur pulas. Kyuubi tersenyum.

Dan tanpa sadar pun orang asing itu ikut tersenyum. Emosinya yg tadi sempat meluap karna dipanggil dengan nama 'keriput' langsung hilang entah kemana.

"ah maaf. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu... ummmmm Kyuu-chan tidak usah khawatir. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti. Detak jantungnya pun normal. Tak ada tanda tanda klau Naru-chan kehilangan banyak darah, hanya saja dia jadi demam karna guncangan hebat"

"Begitu" kyuubi menjawab masih dengan nada lembut dan mengusap ngusap kepala naruto dengan kain yg sudah dicelupkan di air hangat. Ia sama sekali tak menatap orang asing itu. matanya masih fokus ke arah naruto dengan sangat tenang.

"Kyu..kyu-nii?" naruto bangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasakan ada pergerakan luar yg mengusap dahinya.

Kyuubi mengangguk dan membantu naruto bangun dengan sangat hati hati, namun tiba tiba naruto langsung menengok orang yg berada di sebelah kanannya.

"U-u-uchi ah.. Itachi-sama. Maaf telah merepotkan anda yang mulia pangeran" naruto mengganti nama panggilan dari kata Uchiha ke kata Itachi... nama yg pertama itu sangatlah rahasia. Jika ia mengatakan nama itu.. akan sangat berbahaya klau orang lain mengetahuinya. Lalu ia menundukan kepala nya sedikit sambil memberikan senyuman khas miliknya

Ia pernah mengatakan nama ini sekali tadi saat memanggilnya. Tapi apa kyuubi menyadarinya?

"I-itachi? Ya-yang mulia pangeran? PANGERAN!" kyuubi dengan tidak elitnya langsung berteriak OOC dan hampir terhuyung menabrak tembok dibelakangnya, saking kagetnya. Ia mendelik tak percaya sambil menunjuk nunjuk dengan tangan gemetar tepat di depan wajah Itachi dengan tidak sopan.

Itachi dengan lembut menyingkirkan tangan yg menutupi wajahnya. Ketika tersentuh, kyuubi langsung menarik tangannya kaget. Entah alasan apa ia sangat merasa tidak nyaman jika disentuh oleh orang lain... atau bahkan sebaliknya namun kyuubi hanya merasa gensi? Setidaknya kyuubi ingin merasakannya lagi, sangat ingin.

Dengan cepat kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis semua fikiran yg terlintas di otaknya.

Dan tepat saat itu kyuubi teringat suatu hal yg sangat penting.

Kyuubi langsung menisyaratkan tangannya kepada naruto untuk segera mendekat kearahnya, kemudian kyuubi langsung membisikkan suatu hal ditelinga naruto dan naruto menjawab dengan gelengan.

"apa aku beritahu saja kyuu?" bisik naruto

"tunggu sebentar, kalau kau beritahu si keriput itu tentang gendermu yang asli, kita tidak akan tahu resiko dan konsekuensinya nanti. Apalagi dia korban penculikan minato !, apalagi dia pangeran !, apalagi dia seorang itachi !, apalagi dia pewaris tahta-

Dan naruto langsung menarik telinganya dari bisikan kyuubi yang terlalu OOC mendramasitir. Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepala. Benar kata aniki nya... dirinya tidak akan tahu masalah apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya jika tahu sang putra mahkota diculik oleh anggota bangsawan yg paling berpengaruh di istana.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" itachi bertanya sambil mengidentifikasi apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Seolah olah itu rahasia yg tidak boleh pangeran ketahui, atau jangan-jangan..

"kau hanya sandiwa-

"Kyuubi nii-chan ! Naruto! "

seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun bersurai hitam kebiruan dengan warna mata senada milik naruto tiba tiba muncul dari arah jendela yang membuat semua orang yang ada di kamar itu dibuat kaget. Pasalnya jika itu minato, tamatlah riwayat mereka bertiga.

Dengan senyum sumringahnya ia melompat dari jendela dan langsung menoleh ke arah itachi dengan bingung. Ada orang lain dikamar kakaknya?

"kau kan pangeran itachi ? kenapa bisa disini ? seluruh istana sedang ribut mencari keberadaanmu . pulang sana "

Kata bocah reven itu ketika melihat wajah yg ia lihat setiap hari di dalam istana dengan tidak sopan. Remaja labil itu yg tidak mengetahui apa apa mengusir itachi dengan tidak elitnya namun tatapannya tiba tiba teralih ke arah naruto ketika ia meihat ada gulungan perban disekitar dada dan bahunya . remaja itu tersentak.

"kau kenapa naruto? Otou-san lagi ?"

TBC


End file.
